


A Vengeful Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Gabriel, Angelcest, Angst, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little!Gabriel, M/M, Revenge, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel had been sneaking out for weeks. The incident with Ba'al and Lucifer leaving him feeling shaken and at a loss for what to do. So Gabriel did the only thing he could think of to keep his mates safe. He became the angel he left behind centuries before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're making progress on the proofreading process, so you get a new installment. 
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies and sweeten our tea.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Gabriel had been sneaking out for weeks. Waiting until Sam and Lucifer were occupied or making some excuse to leave if they questioned him. He didn’t like not telling them what he was doing but he knew they wouldn’t approve of such a large scale operation of extermination of demons. The Archangel always tried to save the vessel if it could be saved but these days most demons were possessing humans who were beyond even his power to save. If he was completely honest with himself, most of the time he didn’t truly care. All he wanted was for every demon on earth to cease to exist. If he thought he could get away with an outright attack on Hell itself, he would, but the Host refused to follow him on such a quest without their Father’s express permission and Chuck… well Chuck had made it clear to Gabriel when they spoke about it that he wouldn’t give such an order. 

That’s how he found himself inside a run down warehouse where he could feel the demons milling about doing Father knows what. Tightening his grip on his blade, Gabriel kicked in the door of the room where the demons had gathered. The perfect image of righteous fury and divine anger.  Without speaking a word he drove his blade into the first demon and watched the orange glow of the tainted soul fade away as the others started to back away. Demons were notorious gossips and word had gotten around that Lucifer’s brother was on the warpath but all had been reluctant to go to Lucifer about it out of fear that it was under his orders. 

With an efficiency not seen since the civil wars of Heaven, Gabriel dispatched one demon after another. Some tried to fight back and other’s tried to flee, but all it took was one. One young one escaping as his brethren fell.

Flying as fast as his smoky form could carry him, he found Lucifer in a nature preserve with his human mate. The demon threw himself at Lucifer’s feet trembling, “Sire! Please have mercy,” the demon cried out much to the shock of Sam who looked between the prostrate man and his mate. 

“It’s alright, Albert,” Lucifer murmured, kneeling in front of the demon, “What troubles you?”

“He’s slaughtering us, Sire. I was told not to speak of it because you must have felt we deserved it but I can’t keep silent,” The demon, Albert, dares to look up at Lucifer and then jerks his gaze back to the ground, “I only just escaped.”

“Who’s slaughtering you?” Lucifer asked, gently bringing the demon’s gaze up to his, “Who is killing everyone?”

Albert looked around as if he was being watched and could be caught at any moment, “The Messenger,” he said in a terrified whisper, “He’s the angel of death.”

“ _ The  _ Messenger? Gabriel?” Lucifer confirmed, “My  _ mate? _ ”

“Not our Gabriel,” Sam said in disbelief.

“Yes, Sire,” Albert looked down at the ground once more, “I don’t want to go back to the rack, Sire but I don’t want to die either.” 

“Neither of that is going to happen, Albert,” Lucifer soothed, “Here’s what I want you to do. Do you know where the rest of your kind are?”

“A warehouse in New York. We were working on the presidential primaries. But they’re dead now,” Albert explained.

“Listen to me, Albert. Go over the globe. Send up a distress call and pull every demon back into Hell. And stay there. You can work from the Pit. The only demon I want up and walking around topside is Crowley, Tell your brethren that you came to me, and that I did  _ not  _ authorize my mate to go after you.” He rested his hand over the demon’s head, Grace trickling in, “On your right hand is my sigil. If you run into problems, press on it, and I will come. When every demon but Crowley’s back downstairs, press on it three times. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sire,” Albert said as he reached up, grasping Lucifer’s hand and kissing it in fealty, “Thank you.”

“I reward those who are loyal to me, Albert, and you’ve done Hell a service today,” Lucifer gave a kind smile, “Go now, before more die.” 

Albert disappeared in a small puff of sulfuric smoke. 

“What the actual hell?” Sam finally said with wide eyes once the demon was gone, “Gabriel doesn’t kill wholesale without a reason.”

“He has a reason,” Lucifer took Sam’s hand, “Baal. And what he did.” 

“But that was months ago,” Sam sounded concerned, “Doesn’t he realize he could start a war like this?”

“I think he does,” Lucifer admitted, “But Gabriel’s only thinking about making sure no other demon can hurt me like that again. It shook him, I think, a lot more than it did you.”

Sam sighed as he shook his head, “So what’s the plan? We can’t let him continue otherwise he could get killed or worse.”

Lucifer’s jaw was set in a firm line, the line it gets when his family is being threatened, “Tonight. We’re staging an intervention. And I’m going to get it through his head that it’s done, it’s over, and he can’t eradicate the entirety of demonkind because of  _ one  _ demon.”

* * *

 

Gabriel arrived home just after dinner, reeking of sulfur and covered in grime and grit. The last hunt had been successful but hard since the demons seemed to have vanished in the middle of it all causing him to circle the globe several times in search of them. Stretching his wings one last time, he folded them tight against his back as he walked down the hall to one of the communal bathrooms to clean up. He could have done it with his grace but something about hot water and actual soap made him feel cleaner after a day like this.

Lucifer looked at Sam, hearing the shower go off, “He’s in the shower. Wait until he gets into the nest?” he asked. 

Sam nodded as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He’d been dreading this confrontation all day but knew it had to be done, “Yeah, it wouldn’t be right to talk to him while he’s naked. It’d add to the vulnerability maybe even make him feel attacked.”

Lucifer nodded and kissed Sam sweetly, “We can wait. Oh, and I’ve let our Father know, and he’s told me I can handle this however I see fit.”

“How are you handling this?” Sam asked with a touch of uncertainty, “You were still deciding at dinner.”

“I have a few ideas,” Lucifer confessed, “But it all depends on how he responds to my questions.”

“We’re not sending him away,” Sam said firmly, “Just so you know. I’ll support you in this as long as he’s not hurt or sent away.”

Lucifer looked at Sam with an unimpressed look, “Do you really think I’m  _ that  _ cruel?” he asked simply, a soft challenge in his voice. 

“No, but I had to put it out there,” Sam got up from the bed and started pacing around the room, “I just want this to be over with so we can try to go back to where we were happy and… just happy dammit.”

“I know, my King,” Lucifer soothed, getting up and coming over to wrap his arms and his wings around his mate, “I know.” He kissed his cheek. “You’ve been such a good mate to the both of us, and I  _ have  _ been happy. Very happy. Sure, I keep having nightmares and regressing, but it’s lessened oh so much, and it’s because you and Gabriel tell me that you love me every day, and make me feel it.” 

“I’m happy most of the time too. Just sometimes I think back to the first days of us being together and miss that playfulness. We’ve gotten too serious lately,” Sam laid his cheek on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Even when you regressed the first time it was playful.”

“I know,” Lucifer agreed, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, “After this, we’ll get playful again. I promise.” He kissed the side of Sam’s head, “We’ll take a week, go up to the cabin, just the three of us. I’m certain we can regain that playfulness again,” He squeezed Sam tightly. 

It was then that Gabriel entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and whistling merrily as he dried his hair. “Heya, cuties. How are my stud muffins doing?” he said with a smile as he stepped to the dresser to pull out a change of clothes. 

“Gabriel,” Lucifer said warmly, with the barest hint of a steel edge to it, “We missed you at dinner.” 

“The work of a Trickster is never done,” He quipped as he dropped the towel and pulled on his tootsie roll print boxers. 

“The role of a Trickster, or the role of the Might of Heaven, the Messenger of the Lord?” Lucifer asked quietly, breaking away from Sam and leaning up against the wall. 

“Is there a difference anymore?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Either way, bastards got what they deserved.”

“Did they now? Or are you just terrifying  _ my  _ legions because of one errant demon?” 

Gabriel blinked at his brother and glanced over at Sam who stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking disgruntled and perhaps a bit apprehensive. Shaking his head, Gabriel turned back to getting dressed, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Gabriel,” Sam warned in a tone that spoke volumes of how serious this conversation was. 

Lucifer cast a look over at Sam before returning his gaze to his brother, his wings flapping out lazily, “So,” he drawled, “You don’t know that my legion’s numbers have dwindled dramatically over the past, say, three months? If you do know, then the next time you hunt you should be a bit more careful about making sure that none escaped.”

Gabriel slammed the drawer shut causing the items on top to wobble precariously. He knew he should have caught that one but he’d grown confident that the demons were keeping Lucifer in the dark. Now he’d have to find that one in particular, “Pity that the legions are shrinking,” he muttered as he rolled his shirt open and yanked it over his head.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer’s voice had dropped to sub-zero levels in iciness, “You will  _ cease  _ this folly.  _ Now. _ ”

“No,” Gabriel rounded on his brother and glared at him, “Not until every last one of them is dust,” he hissed. “Every. Last. One.”

Lucifer gave a snarl, “It was  _ one  _ demon, one who had enough power and stamina to capture me. There must be a  _ balance  _ in the world, and you, baby brother, are destroying that balance. Father knows.” 

“Just one turns into two, then four. How many will it take before they come after you again? Or Sam or Cas or Dean?” Gabriel began to tremble with barely contained rage at the thought of their family being attacked as he stood before his mates. “Are you ready to stand over their pyres, Lucifer? Are they ready to stand over yours?”

“Gabe, everyone in Heaven and Hell knows you're mated to Lucifer and me. Don’t you think this will cause them turn against him?” Sam took a step towards him as he tried to reason with him.

“Not if they’re dead!” Gabriel snapped at Sam. 

“DO YOU WANT A WAR?” Lucifer roared, “Because  _ that’s  _ what might have happened if  _ I  _ wasn’t the Ruler of Hell and if  _ you  _ weren’t my mate!”

“AND THEY DIDN’T CARE!” Gabriel shouted back as a tear slid down his cheek, “They stood by while that… monster tore you apart. Your Legions are faithless sycophants who would have raised Baal on high if he’d have… ” Gabriel’s throat closed up around the final word. He couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘killed’.

Lucifer strode forward and pinned Gabriel to the dresser, “I took my finest and most loyal legions with me into Hell when I went after Baal,” he whispered, “They were busy fighting trying to get to  _ me _ while I suffered at Baal’s hands. If Baal had succeeded, those legions would  _ not  _ have raised him on high. They would’ve tried every trick in the book to get him down.”

Gabriel turned his head to avert his eyes from Lucifer’s penetrating stare as he pushed half heartedly on Lucifer’s chest, “Let me go, Heylel.” 

“Why?” Lucifer asked simply. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Gabriel pleaded as he pushed harder, trying to dislodge Lucifer’s hold. He couldn’t face this. He’d been running on fear and anger for too long for it all to be laid bare in front of anyone. Even Sam and Lucifer. 

“Why not?” Lucifer asked, tightening his hold. 

Gabriel turned his tear filled eyes towards his brother as he took a shuddering breath, “I see it. Every night you dream and I see it,” he whispered, “I live it with you and I can’t… I needed to do something. I even thought about the trials to seal Hell forever but I couldn’t leave you and Sam like that. SO I did this. For you.”

Lucifer sighed and stroked Gabriel’s hair, “My sweet, naive, beautiful baby brother,” he murmured soothingly, “You being here with me, understanding my pain, and helping me love myself again. That helps me  _ more  _ than you smiting the demons of Hell.” 

“It wasn’t enough,” Gabriel’s eyes slipped shut as tears fell, “Never enough. I failed you once and I won’t fail you again.”

“But it  _ is, _ Gabriel,” Lucifer wiped away his tears, “It’s enough because it’s what I  _ need. _ ”

Gabriel’s resolve completely crumbled and he threw himself into Lucifer’s arms, his hands clutching tight at the back of his brother’s shirt as he dragged ragged breath after ragged breath into his lungs as the enormity of what he’d been doing really sank in, “Father, what have I done?”

Lucifer wrapped his arms and wings around his brother, rocking him soothingly and whispered gentle words into his ear, “Shh, Messenger, shh,” he whispered, “It’s fine, baby.”

Gabriel shook his head, “I’ve endangered everyone.”

“Not bad enough that we can’t fix it,” Lucifer soothed, “We can fix this, baby brother, alright?” He kissed the side of his head. 

“How?” Gabriel sniffed as he wiped his cheek with the heel of his thumb. 

“Well,” Lucifer said, kissing his nose, “Next trip I have to make to Hell, come with me. I need to make a statement about Baal anyways, I just haven’t had the time. I’ll explain why you did what you did and tell them that you’re sorry. You can then give a statement. But first, you’ll  _ have  _ to make a trip upstairs- Father’s not the happiest with you right now. He only let me handle this because it concerned my kingdom and my mate. We mourn, we move on,” He kissed ever so softly Gabriel’s lips, “And the next time something like this happens, don’t go vigilante on me. Talk to me.”

“Like you do us?” Gabriel couldn’t help but let the little barb out and he instantly regretted it, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, but I know what you mean,” Lucifer soothed, “And I have a method now, the journal. It’s easier for me to write down everything instead of vocalizing it. Find  _ your  _ method, baby,” He kissed his forehead. 

Gabriel nodded and hazarded a glance at Sam who stood silently with his hands tucked in his pockets and looking miserable, “I’m sorry, Sam. I’ll make this right.” 

“I know you will Gabriel,” Sam replied softly. It always hurt him to watch Lucifer or Gabriel suffer and it was even harder to watch them at odds, but he counted his blessings that this was turning out this way instead of one of the more violent scenarios he concocted in his head. 

Lucifer smiled and looked at Gabriel, “Now. How about my favorite sugar lover goes and gets us some of his wonderful hot chocolate, and we snuggle the rest of the night. Sound good?” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Gabriel pulled from his brother’s embrace and stepped around him, stopping long enough give Sam’s hand a soft squeeze, “I’ll go home tomorrow and face Father.”

“Just remember, He loves you Gabriel, like we do,” Sam offered as he held the angel’s hand. Gabriel nodded and left the room with his shoulders rounded in defeat. 

Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and he walked over to Sam and rested his head on his shoulder, worn out.

“That went better than I expected,” Sam said with a sigh and wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s waist. 

“He wears his heart on his sleeve,” Lucifer hummed tiredly, “He just... I don’t know Sam, do you ever feel like that?”

“Like Gabriel? Like I want to burn the world to keep my family safe?” Sam pressed his cheek to the top of Lucifer’s head and nodded slowly, “All the time. But I know all we’d end up with is a burnt world and no happier for the destruction.”

Lucifer hugged Sam close to him, “I’m just glad we got to him. Before it was too late.”

“Me too,” Sam glanced toward the ceiling as a question sprang to mind about Gabriel’s trip the next morning, “How pissed is Chuck on a scale of zero to Gomorrah?”

“About a 5,” Lucifer hummed, “He understands, I think.”

“I hope so,” Sam dropped a kiss to Lucifer’s head, “I think I’m going to go take a shower before bed. Keep a spot warm for me.”

“Always,” Lucifer smiled, kissing his throat, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam reluctantly stepped away from Lucifer and headed into the bathroom, “Don’t let me brood too hard, Luc’,” he says in parting as he shut the bathroom door. 

After the shower had started, Gabriel came back with three mugs of hot chocolate. “Where’s Sam?” he asked as he looked around until he heard the water running, “Right… shower.”

“Yes,” Lucifer said, smiling as he patted Gabriel’s usual spot next to him, “Come here.”

Setting the mugs on the nightstand, Gabriel sat beside his brother and stayed unusually quiet. Between the hunting and the emotional fall out he felt numb, like he couldn’t crack a smile for anything in the world. 

Lucifer tugged Gabriel close and smiled into his hair, “Talk to me,” he whispered, “What’s going on in your head?”

“Nothing really,” Gabriel muttered as he picked at a loose thread on his shirt, “Just… numb and worried I guess.”

“It’s fine,” Lucifer assured the younger angel, his hand gently running up and down Gabriel’s bicep, “This is normal. What you’re feeling is what I feel  _ every time  _ something bad happens to me. It’s overwhelming; it consumes you. It makes you feel like you’ll never smile again,” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek, “Father’s less angry than I was. I was very close to treating you like an insolent child and throwing you across my knee.”

“I’d deserve it,” Gabriel laid down, curling in on himself with his head in Lucifer’s lap, “And much worse for what I’ve done.”

“No, you don’t,” Lucifer said, “You know why? Because if the roles were reversed, I would’ve done the same,” He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, “And would you have spanked me or done worse if that had happened?”

“No. But it’s different with you,” Gabriel curled his hand under Lucifer’s knee, “You’ve been through too much to do that.”

“And you haven’t?” Lucifer questioned quietly. 

“Running away from home doesn’t count,” Gabriel mumbled.

Lucifer sighed, “What about your time as a pagan god? What about the Apocalypse? What about the horror and torment you’ve gone through? And the curse? That doesn’t count as ‘going through too much’?”

“If I agree with you can we stop playing the ‘who had it worse’ game?” Gabriel rolled to his back and looked up at Lucifer, “I’m too tired to argue anymore.”

“I’m not playing that game with you, Gabriel, nor am I arguing,” Lucifer explained patiently, “I’m saying we’re two different people, but our experiences show we’ve been through a lot. Together and apart. And that’s the main reason that I approached you about the situation the way I did tonight.”

“I hear you and I promise I’m not trying to be difficult. I’m just tired, my wings ache, I’m worried Dad is going to throw me in the clink for this and that you two will be watching me like a hawk from now on,” Gabriel picked up Lucifer’s hand and gently played with his fingers. 

Lucifer laughed, scooping his brother up into his arms and covering his face with kisses, “I’ll massage your wings, and you’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep. Father’s  _ not  _ going to throw you in prison- you have my word on that. He and I have already discussed it and decided that it won’t be necessary. Father’s going to lecture you for being a dumbass and emulating me, but that’s about it. And yes, Sam and I may watch you a bit more closely, but do you blame us? It will pass,” Lucifer hugged Gabriel close, “And some day soon, the three of us are going to go up to our cabin and have some good ol’ playful fun. Like the old days, when we asked Sam to be our third and life was a tad bit simpler. Remind each other that we all love and care for each other.” 

“Can we maybe… ” Gabriel nibbled on his bottom lip, “Can I be little but in the naughty way?”

“Of course,” Lucifer hummed, kissing Gabriel’s temple, “You know I certainly have no objections. I like to watch you and Sam when you’re a naughty little boy, and you haven’t gone down in a while. I know, I know, conserve the human’s strength, I need it more, blah, blah blah, etc, etc, etc ad nauseum,” He landed a few butterfly kisses on his brother’s skin. 

“Plus how confusing it is for Sam to be two kinds of Daddy at once,” Gabriel said with the barest hint of a smile at the memory of their one failed attempt to be two kinds of littles at once. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s nose, “You know, there’s a phrase that people use for their children. It’s called,  _ let the adults have alone time. _ It’d work on me in my little phase, you know that, right?”

“Yea, but that’s not fair to you either,” Gabriel twitched his nose to get the tickle sensation from Lucifer’s kiss to fade, “I don’t mind us taking turns but next time I’m down-,” Gabriel looked up innocently at Lucifer, “Would you play too? Not as a little but… like Sam does?”

“You want me to be an active participant?” Lucifer’s voiced was colored in shock.

Gabriel nodded as he squirmed slightly in Lucifer’s lap, “If you want and if Sam agrees. I wouldn’t mind.”

Lucifer chuckled and kissed his cheek, “What? Want me to be your dirty older brother, taking advantage of you with Daddy?”

“It’s not taking advantage if I offer it,” Gabriel blushed slightly as he slid a hand up Lucifer’s chest, “But I will say, no one can fuck me like my brother can. Not even Daddy.”

Lucifer chuckled, “Stay with me, Gabe.” He kissed the top of his head, “We’ll talk to Sam about it, see what’s going on.”

“But…,” Gabriel started to protest as he slipped a hand under Lucifer’s shirt, his eyes glazing over slightly as the weariness of the day opens the way for the younger archangel to dip into his own ‘little’ space. 

Lucifer sighed and cast his eyes towards the bathroom door, “How about we wait for Daddy, okay?” he asked softly, knowing that his brother probably  _ needed  _ to go down into little space, “Drink your hot chocolate.” 

“Fine,” Gabriel said with a sigh as he sat up and picked up the mug. 

“I’m not saying ‘no’ outright, baby,” Lucifer murmured, holding onto his brother and picking up his own hot chocolate, “I’m saying we should wait for Daddy. We wouldn’t want him to miss out on the fun, now would we?”

“No,” Gabriel mumbled into his cup as he took a sip just as Sam opened the bathroom door. 

The hunter stopped and took in the two of them and how they were sitting, “Everything okay?”

“Gabby’s feeling the need to go down, Sam,” Lucifer explained and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s golden curls, “I understand why, but I wanted your opinion, especially because he wants to be naughty.”

“He’s too emotional for that and I’m not prepared for the consequences if we tried,” Sam shook his head as he strode across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, “Gabriel, you can be little if you want but Daddy’s not going to be naughty with you. You’ll have to be a good boy and be content with cuddles,” Sam looked up at Lucifer. 

Lucifer nodded his consent, “We’ll tell Daddy about our naughty idea some other time, okay?” he murmured to Gabriel, “Just be my good baby brother and you know what?” His voice dropped down to a whisper, “If you’re  _ extra  _ good, I’ll let you sleep in my spot tonight. How’s that?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and let his mind drift away to that special spot he goes when he wants to be like this. After a moment he opens his eyes and it’s obvious to Lucifer and Sam that he’s fully in his headspace. “M’kay,” Gabriel replied in a voice just above a whisper.

“That’s my sweet little brother,” Lucifer cooed, hugging his brother close. He looked up at Sam. “Come cuddle us, Sam,” he murmured. 

Sam quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on before crawling under the covers, “How’s my brown eyed boy doing?” Sam murmured as he combed his fingers through Gabriel’s still damp hair. 

Gabriel clutched his warm mug to his chest and looked into the chocolaty contents, “I’m sad, Daddy.”

“Why are you sad, honey bunches?” Lucifer asked quietly. 

“ ‘cause I’m in trouble,” Gabriel mumbled. 

“You’re not in trouble, baby. Daddy and Luc’ were just worried about you,” Sam explained calmly as he rubbed his palm over Gabriel’s knee. 

“Very worried. And Daddy and I get scared when we’re worried,” Lucifer pressed a kiss to his temple, “That’s all. We’re just happy that our Gabby’s back, okay?” 

“You are?” Gabriel looked up at his brother and blinked with wide owlish eyes, “Not gonna send me away?”

“No, baby,  _ never,” _ Lucifer whispered, hugging his brother, “Never gonna send you away, no matter how worried and scared we get. You’ll always have us to come back to. I promise.”

Gabriel, not paying attention to the half mug of cooled chocolate threw his arms around Lucifer’s neck hugging him tight as the drink splashed across the older angel’s shoulder. Feeling a bit of the liquid slosh onto his arm, Gabriel gasped and covered his mouth, “ ‘m sorry. It ‘as an accident.” 

Sam bit his lips together as he tried to hold back the laughter bubbling up inside. 

Lucifer laughed and hugged Gabriel tightly, “It’s okay, baby bro. I should be changing into bedclothes anyways. So why don’t you cuddle Daddy and I’ll get out of the t-shirt? You can have my hot chocolate, but be careful, okay?” He kissed his nose fondly. 

“T’ank you, Luci,” Gabriel smiled happily as he handed his mug to Lucifer and crawled over into Sam’s lap, “Hiya, Daddy. I put chocolate on Luci.”

Sam couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing, burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Soon after Gabriel started to giggle with him as he watched Lucifer change.

Lucifer grinned at his happy family as he stripped out of his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers, and he crawled back up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Sam and Gabriel from behind them. 

“Chocolate covered Lucifer. We’ll have to try that sometime,” Sam said with a wink as he finally calmed down enough to talk. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Sam, then Gabriel as he hugged them close. 

“Daddy silly,” Gabriel giggled as he nuzzled into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Very silly, but not as silly as you,” Sam said as he poked Gabriel in the stomach.

“I think you’re  _ both  _ very silly,” Lucifer chuckled, “But that’s okay, I love you both anyways. Sillies and all.”

“Can I have a story?” Gabriel asked as he looked between Lucifer and Sam. 

“What kind of story do you want, Gabby?” Lucifer smiled adoringly at his baby brother. 

Gabriel scrambled off of Sam’s lap and ran around the nest to Lucifer’s drawer in the nightstand. Rummaging around he found a book and lifted it up to show them. Unfortunately, it was one of those seedy romance novels with a picture of a woman in disheveled clothing and a man with bulging muscles holding her tight with his long dark hair flowing in the breeze. 

Lucifer flushed and gently took the book out of Gabriel’s hands.

Sam’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the book and turned his stunned expression to Lucifer, “You-you read ‘bodice rippers’?!”

“Shush,” Lucifer grumped, blushing, “It’s a guilty pleasure, no different than Dean indulging in Dr. Sexy or Taylor Swift,” He picked Gabriel up and set him on his lap. 

Sam reached over and snatched the book out of Lucifer’s hand with glee. Flipping through the pages he found the obligatory scenes that seem to always happen by page 100, “And with a bosom heaving with baited breath. Agatha watched the stranger stride across the room as her imagination ran wild of what he’d look like without his kilt on,” Sam recited in a faux breathy voice and then fell into a fit of giggles, “Oh my God… this is golden, Heylel.”

Lucifer gave Sam a pained look before looking at Gabriel, “Really, little bro? You just  _ had  _ to reveal my little guilty pleasure, didn’t you?” 

“But you didn’t finish reading to me yesterday,” Gabriel looked to Lucifer with his best impression of Sam’s puppy eyes he could muster.

Lucifer sighed and plucked the book out of Sam’s hands and opened it to the correct page, “Now, what paragraph did I leave off on? Ahh, yes.  _ Agatha regarded the man across the room with a certain kind of curiosity previously unbeknownst to her. Sure, she’s heard of lovemaking and what goes on behind closed doors- her friends all gossiped about it- but up until this moment, she didn’t understand it. Now, with the fire of desire pooling low in her belly and sweat beading her brow, she began to comprehend what the ladies were talking about. _ ”

Gabriel rolled in between Sam and Lucifer and laid his head on Lucifer’s lap as he listened as if God himself were addressing him. 

“Seriously? You two read this to each other?” Sam grinned as he curled up against Gabriel. 

Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, giving it a gentle yank as admonishment and to tell him to be quiet while he read, “ _ ‘May I have this dance, madam?’ a strong voice from behind her spoke up, and when Agatha turned, it was the stranger she had been admiring from across the room, and she felt like she was already dancing, looking into his strong, caring eyes colored in the palest cornflower blue. ‘Certainly, my good sir,’ she replied, giving a little curtsey and giving him her hand. He raised it to his lips and brushed a gentlemanly kiss onto the pale skin, making her flush.”  _

Gabriel gasped, “He has blue eyes like you, Luci.” 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Lucifer agreed, brushing his lips across Gabriel’s forehead. 

“An’ ‘Gatha blushes like Daddy,” Gabriel giggled. 

“Mmm, I suppose she does,” Lucifer giggled with him, “Now, shh. We just got to the dance, baby.” 

“M’kay,” Gabriel whispered as he closed his eyes. 

Sam snorted against Gabriel’s shoulder, “I’m not a damsel.”

Lucifer chose to ignore the comment. “ _ He escorted her onto the dance floor, where the stately waltz was finishing up with great finesse from the string quartet tucked into the background. A quicker dance started, a promenade, more lively in nature. ‘I-I-I-I don’t think I know this dance,’ Agatha stammered, looking up hesitantly into the stranger’s eyes. He smiled not too unkindly at her. ‘Then I shall teach you, madam.’ Pulling her close and laying a broad hand on her hip, she gasped as she fully inhaled the dark and heady scent that accompanied him. ‘It’s a simple dance,’ he whispered as he began walking her through the motions, half speed of the allegro tempo that the music was at. ‘What makes it tricky is the speed, but soon, you’ll be flying around the room like a sparrow in the springtime as the winter frost dies off.’” _

Gabriel’s eyes grew heavy as he listened and they finally slid shut only to have him force them open again, fighting the urge to go to sleep. 

Lucifer smiled and ran his fingers through his younger brother’s hair, soothing him, letting him know that it was alright to go to sleep, “ _ ‘What makes you say that, kind sir?’ she asked breathlessly as she memorized the patterns of the dance. ‘You have a certain liveliness in your step, rarely seen by many men- or perhaps just as few women, if you don’t know a promenade like this one.’ He gave a warm smile. ‘There you go, that’s the spirit!’ he encouraged, and Agatha felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the numerous sensations being aroused within her. _ ”

Sam propped his head up and listened to the story with a half smile. Clearly amused that his mate was reading such a book, let alone reading it outloud like a bedtime story. 

“ _ ‘You tremble. Why?’ the stranger asked, and a faint pink dashed across Agatha’s cheeks and the swell of her breasts, exposed as they were in the dress she was wearing tonight. ‘I’ve…  I’ve never felt this way before, with anyone,’ she whispered, her left hand trailing off of his shoulder gently and onto his chest. ‘There’s a first time for everything, fair madam,’ he murmured soothingly. ‘But I don’t even know you.’ she confessed. ‘Do two kindred spirits have to know each other in order to experience this level of infatuation?’” _

Sam checked on Gabriel and found him fast asleep. Reaching around him, Sam tapped Lucifer on the shoulder, “He’s out, Heylel.”

Lucifer nodded and marked his place before setting the book back into his nightstand and turning off the light, cracking his back as he nestled in front of Gabriel, keeping his baby brother close by.

“Blue eyes and kilts, huh?” Sam whispered to Lucifer in amusement, “Wishful thinking?”

Lucifer flushed darkly, “It helps me feel more comfortable with the idea of lovemaking,” he whispered back, “And we all have to have  _ one  _ trashy thing in our life as a guilty pleasure, don’t we?”

“Sure,” Sam admitted and then smiled slyly at his mate, “Maybe I should get a kilt. I certainly have the hair for it.”

Lucifer blushed brightly and hid his face behind Gabriel shyly, “Only if you want to,” he admitted. 

“So in Lucifer speak that’s a ‘Yes, please. Wear it and have your wicked way with me’,” Sam chuckled as he laid down on his pillow, “Good thing it’s traditional not to wear anything under the kilt.”

“ _ Saaaaaam, _ ” Lucifer groaned, blushing even brighter, “Little kid in bed and trying  _ not  _ to pop a stiffy!”

Sam smiled against Gabriel’s shoulder and couldn’t help but tease him a little further. “ _ And with a chest heaving in desire, Lucifer approached the hunter clad in yards of flannel.’.” _

“See if I ever rim you ‘gain,” Lucifer mumbled in embarrassment, both of them knowing that it was an empty threat. 

“I love you too, Heylel,” Sam took his hand and kissed his knuckles, smiling against his skin, “Sweet dreams.”

“I love you, Sam,” He kissed Sam’s hand, then Gabriel’s cheek, “And I love you, baby brother.” Settling his wings over his family, he tucked himself into the crook of Gabriel’s shoulder and tangled his legs with Sam’s, falling asleep slowly. 


End file.
